Efekt Massakry
by Bazylia de Grean
Summary: Shepard wyrusza na rutynową misję - no, prawie. Jeśli dobrze jej pójdzie, zostanie Widmem. Nikt oczywiście nie spodziewa się, że coś pójdzie nie tak, a Shepard zostanie bohaterką i uratuje galatykę, prawda? Tak myślałam. Skoro już sobie to wyjaśniliśmy... Ach, tak! Przed wyruszeniem w drogę Shepard musi jeszcze zebrać drużynę...
1. Prolog

_Porywanie się na dwie parodie naraz nie jest rozsądne. Zaraz, właściwie nikt nie mówił, że autorka jest rozsądna... Uf, wszystko w porządku :)  
_

* * *

.

**Teatrzyk „Pod Gargulcem"**

Sekcja specjalna im. Jeffreya Sinclaira

ma zaszczyt przedstawić

.

**EFEKT MASSAKRY**

.

scenariusz i reżyseria

**Bazylia de Grean**

.

Na podstawie gry

**Bioware**

.

.

- Dramatis personae -

.

**Shepard**

Która była kobietą.

Inżynier, pochodzenie: Ziemia, profil psychologiczny: Przetrwanie.

Pierwsze ludzkie Widmo (właściwie to nie do końca).

.

**Kaidan Alenko**

Porucznik z twarzą psa husky i mocami biotyczno-technicznymi,

a także z wątkiem romansowym.

Krótko: człowiek do wszystkiego.

.

**Ashley Williams**

Sierżant, kumpelka Shepard i naprawdę zarąbista babka.

Największe romansowe nieporozumienie serii,

ponieważ ze statystyk jasno wynika,

że to romansjer dla kobiet powinien rzucać cytatami z Tennysona.

.

**Garrus Vakarian**

Były funkcjonariusz C-Sec.

Nienawidzi biurokracji, wyznaje teorię załatwiania wszystkiego szybko i skutecznie.

.

**Tali'Zorah nar Rayya**

Quariański spec od techniki, niestety niezbyt się przyda ze względu na profesję Shepard.

Przekwalifikowana do roli drużynowej maskotki.

.

**Urdnot Wrex**

Krogański najemnik, typowy tank, podpakowany biotyką.

Crossover charakterologiczny między Canderousem Ordo

a przeciętnym RPGowym krasnoludem.

.

**Liara T'Soni**

Zajmuje się archeologią. Od 50 lat grzebie w historii wyginięcia [dinozaurów] Protean,

co świadczy o jej niezwykle szerokich zainteresowaniach naukowych.

Biotyczka.

.

.

**Joker**

Specjalista od pilotażu i sucharów.

.

**Papa Anderson**

Oficer Przymierza, mentor Shepard.

Byłe pierwsze ludzkie Widmo (właściwie to nie do końca).

Znany w całej galaktyce za sprawą swego Prawego Sierpowego Zagłady +5.

.

**Dr Chakwas**

Pokładowy lekarz na Normandii.

Imponuje znajomością fizjologii asari, w co na wszelki wypadek nie będziemy wnikać.

.

**Nawigator Pressly**

Wskutek spożycia zbyt dużej ilości Przyprawy… wróć, to nie ta bajka.

Nawigator Normandii.

.

**Admirał Hackett**

Ten, Którego Twarzy Nikt Nigdy Nie Widział.

Jego indiańskie imię to Człowiek-Widmo.

.

**Ambasador Udina**

Ulubieniec wszystkich graczy.

.

**Rada**

Kolejni ulubieńcy graczy.

Skład:

- radna asari,

- radny/a/e (ciężko stwierdzić) salarian,

- radny turian, pseudonim: Ach-Tak-„Żniwiarze".

.

.

**Saren Arterius**

Zbuntowane Widmo.

Główny antagonista.

.

**Suweren**

Jedna z mrocznych, złych kosiarek.

Jeszcze główniejszy antagonista, kamufluje się jako statek Sarena.

.

**Benezja**

Prawa ręka Sarena.

Najgorszy fanservice w historii gier.

Dowód na to, że asari jako rasa niekoniecznie zasługują na szacunek.

.

**Torian**

Wielki myślący chwast.

.

.

**Kapitan Kirrahe**

Dowódca salariańskiego oddziału specjalnego.

Specjalista od epickich mów motywacyjnych.

.

**Nihlus**

Turiańskie Widmo.

.

**Khalisah bint Sinan al-Jilani**

Najbardziej wkurzająca reporterka w kosmosie.

.

**Emily Wong**

Jedyna sensowna reporterka w galaktyce, pomimo bezsensownego wdzianka.

.

**Dr Michel**

Lekarka z Cytadeli, przyjaciółka Garrusa.

.

**Metresa asari**

Ostateczny – po dekolcie Benezji – dowód na to,

że asari jako rasa niekoniecznie zasługują na szacunek.

.

.

**Statyści:**

Gethy

Gethy

Pełzacze Toriana

Gethy

Agenci Cerberusa

Gethy

Mieszkańcy Cytadeli i Noverii

Gethy

Martwi naukowcy

Gethy

Martwi żołnierze

Gethy

Koloniści z Feros

Gethy

Kroganie z probówek

Gethy

Salariański oddział specjalny

Gethy

.

A także szeroko pojęci inni

oraz gethy

.

. . .

.

**- Prolog -**

**.**

Udina: A może Shepard?

Anderson: Jako jedyna przetrwała na Akuze.

Hackett: Panowie, nie ma co dyskutować, tak mamy w scenariuszu. Hackett, bez odbioru.

Udina: To jest ta demokracja, tak?

Anderson: To jest ten Imperatyw Fabularny.

. . .

Joker: A teraz podam wam mnóstwo niezrozumiałych danych. W skrócie: masz szczęście, bo lecisz z najlepszym pilotem w galaktyce. Kapitanie Anderson, uwaga, Nihlus nadchodzi.

Anderson: Już tu jest.

Joker: Ups.

Shepard: Świetnie. Rozmowa z wkurzonym oficerem to jest dokładnie to, o czym marzyłam na sam początek tutorialu.

Joker: [trollface] Polecam się.

. . .

Anderson: Shepard, coś atakuje naszą kolonię na Eden Prime. Podobno znaleźli tam nadajnik Protean. Przy okazji, jesteś kandydatem na ludzkie Widmo, a twoja przyszłość zależy od tej misji.

Shepard: Eden Prime? Proteanie? Widmo?

Anderson: No, czas ruszać. Powodzenia, Shepard. Nihlus idzie z wami.

Nihlus: Nihlus idzie was oceniać. Pracuję sam. No, Shepard, idziesz?

Shepard: Ktoś mi powie o co chodzi? Hej? Halo?

. . .

Jenkins: Chodźmy i skopmy tyłki temu niezidentyfikowanemu czemuś, co atakuje naszą kolonię.

Kaidan: Brzmi jak niezły plan. Shepard?

Shepard: Tak, tak, jasne, świetny plan. (Cholera, gdzie to pudło ma lufę i spust? Jestem inżynierem a nie żołnierzem!)

Kaidan: Coś się tu zbliża, uwaga!

Jenkins: Nie wiemy co to, więc wyskoczę zza osłony i pozwolę się zastrzelić. Aargh!

Shepard: Brzmi jak niezły plan… [Renegat +5] Hej, wtf? Sam chciał!

Kaidan: Był za młody, żeby umierać.

Shepard: I jak widać za głupi, żeby przeżyć. [Renegat +5] Hej!

Kaidan: Szkoda, że nie mamy czasu go pochować.

Shepard: A może przynajmniej możemy mu zabrać jakiś ekwipunek, którego na razie i tak nie będzie potrzebował? [Renegat +10] _Uh._ Tak, tak, jasne, szkoda, że nie możemy go pochować [Idealista +10], był za młody żeby umierać [Idealista +5], a teraz musimy czym prędzej uratować naszą kolonię! [Idealista +20] O, to jednak nie takie trudne.

. . .

Kaidan: To gethy!

Shepard: Gethy?

Ashley: Ratun-… Nie, wróć! Zanim zginę, skopię wam ten syntetyczne tyłki!

Shepard: Przyłączysz się?

Ashley: Jasne.

Shepard: Gustowny pancerz. Na pewno z tym różem łatwo było ci się w niej ukryć wśród tej trawy i kamieni.

. . .

Kaidan: Uwaga, gethy!

Shepard: Powie mi ktoś wreszcie co to są te gethy? Uh, dobra, rozumiem, strzelają do nas… Właściwie ta informacja mi wystarczy.

Ashley: Nadajnik! Był tutaj!

Shepard: Ale się zmył?

Kaidan: Pewnie gdzieś go zabrali.

Ashely: Niedaleko jest stacja kolejki krzesełkowej, może tam coś znajdziemy.

. . .

Shepard: Ojej, biedni ludzie…

Kaidan: Oni wciąż żyją!

Zombie: Móóóóózg!

Shepard: Nie nazwałabym tego życiem… Aaargh!

[Krytyczne niepowodzenie misji.]

[Load.]

Kaidan: Może gdybyś użyła naszych mocy specjalnych byłoby nam łatwiej?

Shepard: Moce specjalne?

[Pół godziny czytania leksykonu później.]

Shepard: No dobra, to co im mogę zrobić?

Kaidan: Ty jeszcze nic, ale ja mogę nimi rzucać. Zobacz.

Shepard: To niby jest ten moment, w którym mówię: wow?

Kaidan: No… tak.

Shepard: Musisz się jeszcze sporo nauczyć, Elvis.

. . .

Saren: Cześć, Nihlus.

Nihlus: Saren? Co tu robisz?

Saren: Rada wysłała mnie jako wsparcie.

Nihlus: Nic o tym nie wiem, na dodatek twoja obecność tu jest podejrzana, ale jesteś moim kumplem więc teraz odwrócę się do ciebie plecami, bo przecież nie mógłbyś mnie zdradzić, prawda? Aargh!

. . .

Shepard: To Saren zastrzelił Nihlusa! A teraz pozakładał wszędzie ładunki wybuchowe! Ee… moment, skąd właściwie to wiemy?

Kaidan: Cutscenki, pani komandor. Najnowsza technologia.

. . .

Shepard: Normandia? Joker? Halo, ktokolwiek tam na górze? Mamy ten cholerny nadajnik… Szlag, Alenko! Gdzie leziesz?!

Kaidan: Ssskarb… Auć!

Shepard: Uh. Dlaczego w RPG zawsze trzeba ciągle ratować czyjś tyłek… Dobra, Alenko, przyznaj się, jesteś opcją romansową, prawda?

Kaidan: No… właściwie…

Shepard: Dobra, dam ci szansę. Ale tylko dlatego, że mówisz do mnie głosem Cartha, Elvis.

Ashley: Może zabierzmy ten nadajnik na Normandię?

Shepard: Świetny pomysł, Williams.

Kaidan: W scenariuszu mamy co innego. Spójrz.

Shepard: Co? Mam wleźć w ten nadajnik i dać się porazić całkowicie nieznanej technologii, która może na przykład usmażyć mi mózg?

Kaidan: No… właściwie…

Shepard: No bez jaj.

Ashley: Przykro mi, szefowo, tak masz w scenariuszu.

Shepard: (Za co oni płacą tym scenarzystom, do diaska…) Uh… Dobra, raz się szyje.

. . .

Chakwas: Chyba się budzi.

Anderson: Shepard. Co się tam działo?

Shepard: Poraził mnie nadajnik.

Anderson: Dowiedziałaś się czegoś?

Shepard: Elvis żyje, Atlantyda się znalazła, a E.T. chce do domu.

Anderson: _Shepard_.

Shepard: Proteanie zginęli przez jakieś tajemnicze mroczne kosiarki. Wyglądały jak ten wywalony w kosmos statek Sarena.

Anderson: Musimy pogadać z Radą.

Shepard: Dlaczego przeczucie mówi mi, że to zły pomysł?


	2. Cytadela: wizyta 1

_Ałtorka dziękuje za entuazjastyczne przyjęcie [tego opka] tej parodii. Pamiętajcie, Kochani, komcie karmią wena i uszczęśliwiają ałtorki, a szczęśliwe ałtorki lepiej piszą (bo szczęściem wenów kto by się przejmował, prawda? ^^ )._

* * *

**- Cytadela: wizyta 1 -**

**.**

Udina: Jak zwykle nie zamierzacie zrobić nic!

Radny/a/e salarian: Phi. Bo to robimy najlepiej.

Radna asari: Jakie mamy dowody?

Shepard: Miałam wizję!

Radny turian: Ach tak, „wizję"… Chwila, telefon.

Saren: Coś jej się potentegowało, wcale przecież nie było mnie na Eden Prime i nie zabrałem żadnego nadajnika.

Shepard: Jeszcze nikt nie wspomniał, że był jakiś nadajnik!

Radny turian: Shepard, sprawdź, czy nie ma cię za drzwiami.

Shepard: Nie ma, bo stoję tutaj! Uhh… Przyjdzie jeszcze moment, kiedy powiem „a nie mówiłam".

Udina: Przyjdzie?

Anderson: Imperatyw Fabularny, pamiętasz? Lepiej zacznijmy zbierać flotę na wypadek inwazji tych cholernych Żniwiarzy…

Shepard: Ech. Imperatyw Fabularny, tak? Czyli nie możecie zbierać floty, póki nie będzie za późno. Kto właściwie wkręcił mnie w to całe ratowanie świata?

Anderson: Przecież masz tylko szukać dowodów.

Shepard: Nie oglądałeś nigdy żadnego filmu? Nie czytałeś książek? Przecież wiadomo, że będzie i ratowanie świata.

Udina: A potem jak zwykle JA będę musiał sprzątać cały bałagan po was.

Anderson: Przynajmniej choć raz będziesz miał konstruktywne zajęcie.

. . .

Garrus: Ten Saren to podejrzany typ.

Palin: Ty i twoja paranoja, Garrusie.

Shepard: Hej, to ten koleś z okładki! Garrus, czekaj! Eh, poszedł sobie. Ale jak to?! Musi być w teamie, jest gościem z okładki!

. . .

Shepard: Hm, szpital. Wejdźmy uzupełnić apteczki.

Kaidan: Medi-żel.

Shepard: Mikstury leczące, kolto, bactę, eliksir zdrowia, maść leczniczą, cokolwiek.

Ashley: Słyszę strzały.

Shepard: W takim razie wejdźmy i sprawdźmy, co się dzieje. O, ktoś strzela do lekarki, a broni jej… to ten gość z okładki! Hej, Garrus!

Kaidan: Nie możemy teraz rozmawiać.

Shepard: Gińcie, gnidy, muszę z nim pogadać! Hm, skąd właściwie wiemy kto tu jest dobry? A nie, moment, przecież to koleś z okładki.

Kaidan: Poza tym możesz strzelać tylko do tamtych.

Doktor Michel: Dziękuję za uratowanie mi ży-…

Shepard: Garrus, siemasz! Przyłączysz się do drużyny?

Garrus: Jeśli szukasz dowodów zdrady Sarena to w tej chwili.

Ashley: Skąd właściwie wiemy, że możemy mu ufać?

Shepard: Ash, daj spokój, jest _gościem z okładki_. Tobie też ufam.

Ashley: Bo jestem z Przymierza?

Shepard: Bo byłaś na okładce.

. . .

Wrex: Jakaś quarianka ma dowody, których szukacie. Ale szuka jej Pięść. Wy chcecie dowodów, ja chcę zabić Pięść…

Shepard: Łapię. Może przyłączysz się do nas?

Wrex: Czemu nie.

Shepard: Ee… a właściwie, masz jakiś powód żeby się do nas przyłączyć na stałe?

Wrex: Absolutnie żadnego.

Shepard: A właściwie mamy jakiś powód, żeby ci zaufać?

Wrex: Absolutnie żadnego.

Shepard: Spoko. Witaj w drużynie.

. . .

Pięść: Nie możecie mnie zabić, mam ważne info-… Aargh!

Shepard: Wrex, do cholery, miał ważne informacje!

Garrus: Na szczęście dla nas miał je też na dysku.

Shepard: Ale mógł nie mieć. Nie ucz go złych nawyków.

Wrex: Nie chcę przerywać rozmowy, ale od wyjścia dzieli nas cały oddział ludzi Pięści.

Shepard: I to cię tak martwi?

Wrex: Martwi? Niee. Ich zmartwi, już za chwilę.

Garrus: Nie zdąży, bo już będą martwi.

Wrex: Turianie i te ich suchary…

Shepard: Regularna walka, a ochrony ani widu, ani słychu.

Garrus: Zawsze powtarzałem, że C-Sec spisuje się wyśmienicie.

Wrex: Quarianka, tak? Czas mija, tak?

. . .

Tali: Porradziłabym sobie sama.

Shepard: Ależ nie ma za co. Podobno masz ciekawe informacje.

Tali: Mam dovody zdrrady Sarrena.

Shepard: Świetnie, przyłącz się do nas. To nic, że nie widać twojej twarzy i właściwie możesz być nawet gethem w przebraniu.

Kaidan: Shepard, zapamiętałaś, co to geth!

Shepard: Zapamiętuję wszystko, co do mnie strzela.

Garrus: To się do czegoś przydaje?

Shepard: Za drugim razem zawsze strzelam pierwsza.

. . .

Radny turian: Shepard?! Znowu ty? Ile razy mam powtarzać…

Anderson: Mamy dowody!

Shepard: Właśnie!

Radny/a/e salarian: Czego absolutnie nikt się nie spodziewał…

Radny turian: Gdzie te dowody?

Shepard: Tutaj. Tali?

Tali: Vygrzebałam te dane z pamyęci yakiegoś getha.

Radny turian: Faktycznie, to Saren.

Radna asari: Poznaję ten drugi głos. To Matka Benezja.

Radny turian i radna asari: Cholera, to dowód.

Radny/a/e salarian: Nigdy nie słyszeliście o czymś takim jak edycja plików audio?!

Radny turian: Dobrze, należy sprowadzić tu Sarena i przesłuchać.

Shepard: Co?!

Anderson: Może dla odmiany coś jednak zrobicie?

Radny/a/e salarian: Nic. W tym jesteśmy najlepsi.

Shepard: Ale…

Radny turian: Och, weź ten status Widma i daj nam święty spokój.

. . .

Shepard: Ciekawe co sobie mam zrobić z tym statusem Widma…

Anderson: Weź mój statek, znajdź drania i skop mu tyłek.

Shepard: Wyczuwam tu jakieś drugie dno…?

Anderson: Och, weź ten statek i daj mi święty spokój.


	3. Therum

_Dziękuję za komcie, oczywiście! Indżojcie ciąg dalszy, jeśli macie odwagę._

_ Endrius – Tak, Saren też był na okładce, ale od razu było widać, że źle mu z jego kawałka okładki patrzy. Niemniej jednak był, pewnie dlatego Rada i Nihlus tak mu ufali :)_

* * *

**- Therum -**

.

Shepard: Huh. Przyjemnie tu, nie ma co.

Kaidan: Ano, będzie z 60 stopni w cieniu.

Shepard: Tak, witamy w saunie. Dlaczego w science-fiction _nigdy_ nie można trafić na jakąś przyjemną, ładną planetę o umiarkowanym klimacie?

Kaidan: I co byś jeszcze chciała?

Shepard: Mam wymieniać?

Ashley: Pakujmy się do Mako i ruszajmy poszukać tej T'Soni. Khem. Znaczy, oczywiście, słucham twoim rozkazów, Shepard.

. . .

Shepard: Hej, ty, człowieku z brodą, odziany w szlafrok z lumpeksu i płynący na odłamku skały po strumieniu lawy, tak, ty! Widziałeś może Liarę T'Soni?

Obi-Wan Kenobi: Taka niebieska? Przechodziła tędy jakiś czas temu. Widziałaś może młodego emo w czarnej szacie?

Shepard: Tam jakiś pobiegł. Niósł kratę Carlsbergów i dwa Harnasie*, to ten?

Ashley: Co się właściwie dzieje?

Kaidan: Wydaje mi się, że mamy drobne zaburzenia fandomoprzestrzeni.

. . .

Kaidan: Shepard, tu się _nie_ da wjechać.

Shepard: Zamknij się i próbuj, Alenko. Czytałam solucję, _wiem_, że się da!

Ashley: Shepard… Następnym razem… Ty prowadzisz… proszę…

Kaidan: Boli mnie głowa…

Shepard: I co, nie mówiłam? Dało się? Dało.

Ashley: Hm. Wejście na teren wykopalisk. Pełno skrzyń, ciekawe czemu.

Shepard: Chodźmy. Ale uwaga, miejcie oczy dookoła głowy, bo te skrzynki świadczą o tym że… Kryć się! Rany, co za wielki sukin…geth.

Ashley: Gińcie, worki kabli!

Kaidan: Bardzo ładne to było, Williams.

Shepard: Dobra, pozamiatane. Schodzimy pod ziemię.

Ashley: Shepard, wyjaśnij mi proszę, bo czegoś nie zrozumiałam. Jest tu gorąco jak w piekarniku, wszędzie rzeki lawy, a my _schodzimy_ _pod ziemię_?!

Shepard: Na mnie nie patrz. Logika scenarzystów.

SUWEREN: (HA-HA. U BIOWARE TO NAJWIĘKSZY Z MOŻLIWYCH OKSYMORON.)

HARBINGER: (OCH, ZAMKNIJ SIĘ, JESZCZE NIE W TEJ CZĘŚCI. ALE JUŻ NIEDŁUGO. OSTATECZNIE CZYMŻE JEST PARĘ LAT W OBLICZU MILENIÓW?)

. . .

Ashley: Co to jest?

Shepard: Sądząc po znakach to jest Krzywa Wieża na Therum. Proteańskie dziedzictwo rasowe. O, tam była kasa biletowa.

Kaidan: Umiesz przeczytać te szlaczki?

Shepard: Jestem główną bohaterką. Było do przewidzenia, że ten cholerny nadajnik pomiesza mi w mózgu.

. . .

Liara: Musicie mnie uwolnić!

Shepard: Gadaj, co wiesz.

Liara: Nic nie wiem, nie rozmawiam z matką.

Shepard: Oczywiście. Nie znam cię wcale, a na dodatek jesteś córką Benezji, więc uwierzę ci na słowo.

Liara: Nic nie…

Kaidan: Nie chcę przerywać rozmowy, ale zbliża się tu kroganin na czele paru gethów.

Ashley: Będzie ciężko.

Kroganin: Oddajcie nam asari, a nikt nie zgi-… Zaraz, chwila, jestem kroganinem w służbie zła. Oddajcie nam asari, a zginiecie bezboleśnie.

Shepard: Ha. Najpierw mnie złap, tępa pało.

Kroganin: Coś powiedziała?!

Narrator: Wiele, wiele okrążeń później…

Kroganin: Już nie… ŚWIST… nie daję… CHARK-CHARK… rady… KHE… ee…

Kaidan: To było… całkiem sprytne… Shepard.

Shepard: Masa… to nie wszystko.

Ashley: Phi. Mięczaki.

Shepard: Nie, to ty… po prostu… sprytnie użyłaś… tylko pojedynczych wyrazów… oddzielonych kropką.

Liara: Musicie mnie uwolnić!

Shepard: Oczywiście. Jesteś córką Benezji, więc na pewno możemy od razu ci zaufać, zamiast na przykład zamknąć cię gdzieś w ładowni w prowizorycznej celi. Wiesz co, może od razu przyłącz się do drużyny?

Liara: Jasne.

Ashley: Może jednak chociaż ją przesłuchamy…

Liara: Strop się wali!

Shepard: Daj, spokój, to najbardziej oczywista sztuczka w historii oczywistych sztuczek...

Kaidan: Strop się wali!

Shepard: Drużyno, a teraz zrobimy to, co przez wiele lat wszyscy ćwiczyliśmy na manewrach. W nogi!

. . .

Ashley: Shepard, bo wiesz…

Garrus: Liara jest córką Benezji…

Kaidan: I może nie powinnaś jej ufać…

Wrex: Tak od razu…

Shepard: Ależ co wy opowiadacie.

Suweren: (BRAWO, BIOWARE, WASZ MODUŁ TĘPOTA GŁÓWNEGO BOHATERA 1.7 DZIAŁA BEZ ZARZUTU.)

* * *

_/* Nie, to nie reklama. To nawiązanie do parodii Gwiezdnych Wojen, sceny na Mustafar. Dubbing studencki, jeśli nie oglądaliście, obejrzyjcie. Hm, okej, w sumie to jednak reklama./_


	4. Z życia Normandii - odcinek 1

_ Atherii - Imperatyw Fabularny pokona nawet niebycie na okładce._

_ NatA - bardzo mi miło gościć kolejną Czytelniczkę :) Też lubię wstawki z innych fandomów - są fajne, bo wstawki i z innych fandomów (i fajne). Dziękuję za życzenia weny! Ewidentnie pomogły._

___W dzisiejszym odcinku: creepy pomysły Bioware są creepy. _[Przerwa na reklamę: ałtorka zaprasza też na fanfiki z innych fandomów.] Tymczasem - indżojcie, jeśli macie odwagę.

* * *

**- Z życia Normandii: odcinek 1 -**

**.**

Liara: Niesamowite! Miałaś kontakt z technologią Protean! Oddałabym… nawet nie wiesz, co bym oddała, żeby przeżyć coś podobnego!

Shepard: (Dlaczego przeczucie mówi mi, że nie chcę wiedzieć?) Potrafisz to odczytać?

Liara: Musiałabym podpiąć się do twojego mózgu.

Shepard: Spoko, jas-… CO TAKIEGO?!

Liara: Podpiąć się do twojego mózgu. My, asari, potrafimy różne rzeczy. Na przykład, och, no wiesz, połączyć jaźnie. Będę mogła zobaczyć wizję, którą widziałaś, i ją odczytać.

Shepard: Jestem bardzo terytorialnym zwierzęciem, jeśli idzie o mój mózg.

Liara: To znaczy?

Shepard: Wielkie, wyboldowane, podkreślone, napisane na Caps Locku: **NIE**!

Liara: Wiesz, że inaczej nie popchniemy fabuły do przodu?

Shepard: Historia mojego życia… (Z drugiej strony to pozwoli mi spędzać długie zimowe wieczory na myśleniu, w jaki sposób zakończę nędzne żywoty scenarzystów.) Dobra, dawaj.

Liara: Och! Jej! Proteanie! Prawdziwi, żywi… to znaczy martwi… Proteanie! I Żniwiarze! Są prawdziwi!

Shepard: A powiesz nam może również coś, czego jeszcze nie wiemy?

Liara: Mam teorię, że Żniwiarze koszą życie organiczne co pięćdziesiąt tysięcy lat.

Ashley: I akurat trafiliśmy na ten pięćdziesiąty tysiąc, co?

Kaidan: Szybko się uczysz, Williams.

Ashley: A ty skąd o nich wiesz, Alenko?

Kaidan: Ciii. Czytałem fragmenty scenariusza.

Liara: Strasznie się zmęczyłam… I boli mnie głowa. Zajrzę po drodze do med labu, doktor Chakwas naprawdę imponuje znajomością fizjologii asari.

Chakwas: Ciekawie było zobaczyć to przedstawienie na żywo. Przy okazji, Shepard, nie wiem czy wiedziałaś, że asari w prawie dokładnie ten sposób się rozmnażają.

Shepard: …Ponieważ mogą to czytać dorośli, nie użyję niecenzuralnych słów, ale, pardon my Klatchian, kto do cholery wymyślił tę chorą rasę?!

Liara: Shepard, proszę cię, ciszej, boli mnie… AUĆ!

Shepard: Tak, tak, teraz już na pewno boli cię głowa.


	5. Cytadela: wizyta 2

**- Cytadela: wizyta 2-**

.

Typ z gangu: Shepard! Mam dla ciebie propozy-… AUĆ!

Shepard: Nadal wisicie mi wypłatę za ostatni miesiąc, więc goń się, bo wydam cię Przymierzu.

Typ z gangu: Hej, to _ja_ chciałem nakapować na _ciebie_ Przymierzu!

Shepard: Za późno. Mają już twoje nazwisko, adres, odciski palców i DNA twojego chomika.

Typ z gangu: Co?! Jak mogłaś! Jak mogłaś zrobić to staremu kumplowi!

Shepard: Tak jak kumpel chciał zrobić to mi? Sorry, Winnetou. Najwyraźniej czegoś się tam u was nauczyłam. No, to na razie, pa.

Typ z gangu: Ale jak mogłaś!... Zaraz… Ja nie mam chomika…

Krytyk: (Nie uważasz, że powtórzenie żartu o chomiku to przegięcie?)

Bazylia: (Daj spokój. To cRPG. Tu się powtarza ten sam schemat od setek gier, a gracze wciąż chcą więcej. No to teraz mają.)

. . .

Metresa: Shepard, miło cię poznać. Jest sprawa. Mój przyjaciel rozpowszechnia o mnie nieprzyjemne plotki, które psują mi opinię…

Shepard: U twoich innych, khem, _przyjaciół_ dyplomatów, tak?

Metresa: Tak właśnie, i nie rozumiem skąd ta ironia.

Shepard: Ach nic, nic… Dobra, to kim jest ten gość, gdzie go znajdę, etcetera?

Metresa: Septimus Oraka, ostatnio podobno widziano go w Norze Chory.

Shepard: Chwilę. Alenko?

Kaidan: Tak, Shepard?

Shepard: Skocz do biletomatu i wykup nam miesięczny na trasie port – Nora Chory.

. . .

Septimus: Czego chcesz, kobieto?

Shepard: Nie wiem, o co wam poszło z tą asari, ale pogódźcie się bo potrzebuję tego do zdobycia XP-ków.

Septimus: Ha-ha! Wreszcie ktoś, kto wali prosto z mostu. Dobra, pomogę ci.

Shepard: Dzięki! Przy okazji, nie pijesz za dużo?

Septimus: To cRPG. Każdy musi mieć jakieś problemy ze sobą.

. . .

Metresa: Dziękuję ci, Shepard. Jeśli twoi przyjaciele poczekają za drzwiami, podziękuję ci jeszcze raz.

Shepard: Czemu nie mogę kropnąć każdej asari, która próbuje mnie molestować?

Metresa: Cóż za brak ogłady!

Shepard: Weź idź się prześpij ze swoim turiańskim generałem, czy kimkolwiek on jest, to rozwiąże przynajmniej część twoich problemów. A na pewno część moich. A przynajmniej jeden. Kiedy jest się skazanym na bycie zbawcą świata dobre i tyle.

. . .

Zasmucony facet: Pani komandor! Moja żona zginęła na Eden Prime, a teraz nie chcą wydać mi jej ciała! Ten nadęty dupek, szczęśliwym trafem znajdujący się jedynie o długość korytarza od nas, zajmuje się sprawą, ale nie chce mi pomóc! Może pani mogłaby go przekonać?

Shepard: No… dobrze, ale jak niby mam to zrobić?

Zasmucony facet: Proszę przemówić do jego poczucia przyzwoitości.

Shepard: Do jego czego? Chłopie, to polityk.

Zasmucony facet: Biada, biada!

Shepard: Nie martw się, coś wymyślę.

. . .

Dyplomata: Shepard! Potrzebujemy ciał ofiar z Eden Prime, by przeprowadzić badania.

Shepard: Zwariowałeś? A jak ta technologia gethów jest zaraźliwa? Poza tym masz pojęcie, jakie to niesamowicie niehigieniczne?

Dyplomata: Ale…

Shepard: A, tak, zapomniałam. Panie dyplomato, to moja spluwa, nazywa się Clint.

Dyplomata: Skoro tak stawiasz sprawę…

. . .

Anderson: Steve, czy mogę zainteresować cię tym video z nagrań ochrony Cytadeli? I tym? Oraz tym? I jeszcze tym? I jeszcze…

Hackett: Tak, i jeszcze tymi kilkunastoma, które widzę w playliście twojego odtwarzacza.

Anderson: Jesteś absolutnie pewny, że wybieranie do tej roboty Shepard było dobrym pomysłem?

Hackett: Przecież wam tłumaczyłem. Imperatyw fabularny.

Anderson: Nie wiem, czy ktoś będący wcielonym chodzącym nieustannym zagrożeniem incydentem dyplomatycznym jest odpowiedni do tej roli, i nawet Imperatyw Fabularny tego nie zmieni.

Hackett: Przesadzasz, Davidzie. Lepiej nalej sobie drugiego drinka i podziwiaj, jakże piękną odmianę dyplomacji uprawia nasza protagonistka.

Anderson: Pożałujemy tego, wspomnisz moje słowa.

Hackett: Hm, pomyślmy. Rada od początku nas zlewa, bo jesteśmy za słabi, za kiepscy technologicznie i w ogóle. Na arenie galaktycznej tak naprawdę się nie liczymy. A naszym przedstawicielem jest Udina. Naprawdę myślisz, że może być dużo gorzej?

Anderson: Faktycznie, jeśli spojrzeć na to w ten sposób…


	6. Z życia Normandii - odcinek 2

_Dziś na bogato, dwa odcinki.  
_

* * *

**- Z życia Normandii: odcinek 2 -**

.

Wrex: Shepard.

Shepard: Wrex.

Wrex: Shepard.

Garrus: Hej, ja też mogę? Wrex. Shepard. Ej, fajne to.

Ashley: Co takie fajne?

Garrus: Williams.

Ashely: Vakarian.

Tali: Ya też mogę?

Garrus: Nie, to by było nieuczciwe. Nikt, kto w dzieciństwie nie złamał sobie języka, nie wypowie prawidłowo żadnego pełnego quariańskiego imienia.

. . .

Shepard: Hej, Ash. Co robisz?

Ashley: Piszę list do siostry. I nieładnie jest podglądać, wiedziałaś o tym, Shepard?

Shepard: No już, już. Oo, to _cytat z Tennysona?!_

Ashley: To ktoś poza mną jeszcze czytuje Tennysona?!

Shepard: Jej!

Ashley: Jej!

Shepard: Zostańmy najlepszymi przyjaciółkami!

. . .

Shepard: Cześć, człowieku… turianinie… gościu z okładki.

Garrus: Masz czasem takie dni, że wydaje ci się, że zasady nie działają i należy znaleźć zło i skopać mu tyłek?

Shepard: Historia mojego życia. Dlatego znajduję i kopię. Zgodnie z zasadami, jeśli mogę. (Ha. Tym razem, Bioware, kiedy już wiem, jak bardzo oczywiści byliście z tworzeniem koła odpowiedzi, nie dam się złapać na punkty renegata.)

Garrus: To piękna zasada, właściwie. Tak głosił jeden z naszych czcigodnych pustelników, Minsc z planety Rashemen.

. . .

Tali: Sheparrd, Sheparrd, yestem na pyelgrzymce i potrzebuyę znaleźć yakieś varrtościove rzeczy. Inforrmacye, części gethóv, zapasove uszczelki do silnika...

Inżynier Adams: Pani komandor, silnik przecieka, ale nigdzie nie mogę znaleźć zapasowych uszczelek…

Shepard: Uszczelki, tak?

Tali: No vyęc…

Shepard: No więc teraz oddasz te uszczelki inżynierowi Adamsowi?

Tali: Skorro nie mam vyyścia.

Shepard: Nie masz.

Tali: Ale zdobędziesz dla mnie zamyast tego yakieś części gethóv, tak? Zobacz, yak ładnie cię prroszę.

Shepard: Pod twoją maską niewiele widzę. Ale zgoda. Bo ładnie prosisz, oraz bo w nagrodę dasz mi punkty doświadczenia, tak?

. . .

Wrex: Shepard.

Shepard: Tak? (Ha, oszukałam system!)

Wrex: Muszę odnaleźć moją zbroję rodową.

Shepard: Rodową? Sprzed ilu lat jest ten złom?

Wrex: Nie nazywaj jej złomem! Sprzed… kilku. Stuleci.

Shepard: Tak, znajdę ci tę zbroję, Wrex.

Wrex: W nagrodę opowiem ci, jak moja rasa prawie wymarła na genofagium, jak ganiałem się z najemniczką asari po stacji kosmicznej orbitującej nad księżycem Endor…

Shepard: Ja znajdę ci tę zbroję, a ty nie będziesz opowiadał mi o asari, tak?

. . .

Kaidan: Shepard. Właśnie naprawiam to świecące coś, żeby mogła lepiej zobaczyć, jak seksownie ocieram spocone czoło.

Shepard: Tak, tak, wybacz, Kaidan, spieszę się…

. . .

Liara: Shepard…

Shepard: Trzymaj się z dala ode mnie i mojego mózgu!


	7. Feros

_Przed Wami ciąg dalszy Efektu Massakry, najbardziej wyczekiwany powrót roku 2014 w świecie fanfiction._

* * *

**- Feros -**

Shepard: Gdzie jesteśmy?

Przywódca kolonistów: To Kolonia 13. Atakują nas jakieś dziwne pełzające zombie.

Shepard: Tak, jasne, załatwię je…

Przywódca kolonistów: Przy okazji, gdybyś upolowała nam parę warrenów, i znalazła czip od systemu pozyskiwania wody, czy cośtam.

Ashley: Licznik pomiaru zaburzeń fandomoprzestrzeni wskazuje podejrzanie wysoki odczyt.

Kaidan: Williams, to jest RPG.

Ashley: Aleś się wyszczekany zrobił, Alenko. W sumie, z twoją twarzą psa husky nawet ci to pasuje…

Shepard: Ale mu pojechałaś, Ash. Przecież to nie jego wina, że wygląda jak husky.

. . .

Shepard: Dajcie spokój… Dziwne zachowania kolonistów, naukowcy, tajny projekt badawczy? To na kilometr śmierdzi jakimś paskudnym eksperymentem.

Suweren: (BIOWARE, MUSICIE POPRACOWAĆ NAD NOWĄ WERSJA MODUŁU TĘPOTA GŁÓWNEGO BOHATERA.)

Bioware: (Ale logika… Właściwie, chrzanić logikę!)

. . .

Shepard: Jakie zarąbiste widoki!

Kaidan: Ale Shepard, misja? Fabularna? Główny wątek?

Shepard: Odkąd obejrzałam Gwiezdne Wojny zawsze chciałam odwiedzić jakieś miasto w chmurach, a teraz właśnie je odwiedzam, i naprawdę dużo bardziej interesuje mnie, żeby uwiecznić tę chwilę na zdjęciu. Ash, możesz?

Ashley: Pewnie.

Shepard: O, mam lepszy pomysł. Kaidan, cyknij nam fotkę. Na tamte wieże w tle.

Kaidan: Ale misja, fabuła, główny wątek…

Ashley: Alenko, to RPG. Główny wątek zaczeka.

Kaidan: Ale przecież mieliśmy się pospieszyć z tym łapaniem Sarena… Zaraz, w kodzie źródłowym faktycznie jest, że główny wątek zaczeka.

Ashley: Mówiłam. RPG.

Bazylia: (Właśnie. Widać, że nigdy nie grałeś w takie na przykład Baldur's Gate, gdzie porywają twoją siostrę, a ty radośnie biegasz i expisz, a potem odbierają ci duszę, a ty wciąż radośnie biegasz i expisz… Zaraz, chwila, cofnij, pomyliłam parodie.)

. . .

Shepard: Sprawdźmy, co kryje się w tej oto dziurze w ścianie. Z pewnością jest to zupełnie przypadkowa dziura w ścianie, ponieważ jest jedyną dziurą w tej części ściany. Wcale ale to wcale nie wygląda jak wejście. Wcale ale to wcale nie wygląda jak miejsce, gdzie będą wrogowie i itemy.

Ashley: To RPG, szefowo.

Kaidan: To Bioware, Shepard.

Bioware: (I ty, Alenko, przeciwko nam?!)

Kaidan: (Odwalcie się, to przez was ona nie chce ze mną romansować.)

Shepard: Kiedy już skończysz gadać do pustej przestrzeni, Kaidan, bądź tak miły i dołącz do nas tam na dole.

Facet w kapeluszu fedora: Hej, nie widzieliście może… ARGH!

Kaidan: Przepraszam, zagalopowałem się.

Shepard: Spoko. Skoro włóczy się w tym miejscu w tym czasie, był wystarczająco podejrzany, by zginąć. Pewnie rabuś grobów albo szalony naukowiec. Albo jedno i drugie.

Ashley: Hm, na identyfikatorze ma wpisane: „Indiana Jones. Archeolog i poszukiwacz skarbów".

Shepard: A nie mówiłam?

. . .

Naukowiec: Nic ci nie powiemy!

Shepard: Słuchaj, nie byłam na Noverii i nie wycisnęłam jeszcze wystarczająco dużo punktów idealisty, więc lepiej gadaj, bo w przeciwnym razie twoja głowa spotka się z moją lufą.

Naukowiec: Jesteś bardzo przekonywująca, Shepard.

Shepard: Perswazja to moje drugie imię. No więc?

Naukowiec: Cerberus…

Shepard: Zabili mój oddział na Akuze, sukinsyny! Przepraszam, mów dalej.

Naukowiec: Cerbe-… Ee… No, _oni_ robili tu eksperymenty. Na tym wielkim chwaście, który tu znaleźli. Właściwie ten chwast jest świadomy, chyba. A w każdym razie kontroluje kolonistów. To chyba był ten eksperyment. Nie jestem pewien, był tak tajny, że nigdy nie dowiedziałem się, nad czym pracuję.

Shepard: Możesz mi to przełożyć na jakiś ludzki język?

Naukowiec: Musisz zejść pod kolonię i rozwalić wielki, ale to naprawdę wielki chwast, który tam znajdziesz.

Kaidan: Chwasty, kanały… Ach, powrót do dzieciństwa. Czuję się prawie, jakbym grał w Super Mario Bros.

. . .

Shepard: Zombie, wściekłe psojaszczurki. Dzień jak co dzień.

Kaidan: Shepard, spójrz tam!

Shepard: O cholera! Jeśli kiedykolwiek zdecyduję się hodować rosiczkę, przypomnij mi, że to cholernie zły pomysł!

Ashley: Strasznie ten chwast wielki.

Shepard: O właśnie! Czemu nie mamy na składzie jakiejś jednostki specjalnej "Pogromcy Chwastów", czy coś?

Kaidan: Bardzo specjalnej…

Shepard: Spadaj, Alenko, to było pytanie retoryczne.

Ashley: Mam dziwne wrażenie, że to my jesteśmy jednostką specjalną.

Shepard: No tak, jak zwykle wszystko na mojej głowie. Dzień jak co dzień. Ech, zdecydowanie za mało mi płacą…

. . .

Ta Zielona Asari: Mogę przekazać ci to, co Torian przekazał Sarenowi, jeśli tylko pozwolisz mi się podłączyć do twoje móz-… ARGH!

Shepard: Nie dość, że współpracowałaś z tą przerośniętą mięsożerną rosiczką, to teraz chcesz się dobrać do mojego mózgu?! Niedoczekanie!

Kaidan: Ale dodatkowy quest…

Shepard: Nie, chrzanić dodatkowe questy, nie obchodzi mnie, ile punktów renegata dostanę, mam już dość tego, że co drugi NPC próbuje się dobrać do mojego mózgu! Poza tym to asari! Wiesz, co asari robią z mózgami?!

Kaidan: Ekhm… no więc…

Ashley: Och, zamknij się, Alenko.

Shepard: Przypomnij, żebym wpisała ci w akta dodatkową pochwałę za wzorową postawę na polu bitwy, Ash.


End file.
